1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to materials for use in respirators and, in particular, to a new and useful process for the production of a carbon dioxide absorption agent for use in respirators, and to an apparatus for carrying out the process, and also to a granular form carbon dioxide absorption agent produced therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A carbon dioxide absorption agent for respirators and a process for its production are known, in which calcined lime is mixed with two to three times the quantity of water theoretically needed for slaking, so that a moist, compact mass is obtained. The mass is thoroughly kneaded and extruded in a known manner from dies to form filaments. The extrusions thus obtained, of a thickness of about 3 to 5 mm, are cut into pieces about 2 to 3 mm long and they are then dried. The extrusions can possibly be dried first and then cut. The drying temperature is between 50.degree. and 70.degree. C. The forming process is expensive and yet one does not achieve a defined form of the grains; during the necessary subsequent breaking a large amount of useless undersize grain is obtained. The CO.sub.2 absorption is not very high, probably due to the fine-grain surface which forms in the dies. (Swiss Pat. No. 198,006).
A filling for air purification cartridges is known which consists of hollow-cylindrical binder substances to be poured in at random; these binder substances are pressed or molded bodies made from binder composition. During aspiration and absorption of carbon dioxide the hollow-cylindrical bodies lose their form. The lacking stability becomes the cause of increasing respiratory flow resistance. (German Pat. No. 392,031).